As Beautiful as You
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Beast Boy knows he has feelings for Raven but tells her by playing the song as Beautiful as You by All4One.
1. Chapter 1

**As beautiful as you**

**A/N so this is my first story. Hope you like it**

Chapter 1: Deaf to the alarm

"Ok, I love Raven but I can't tell her, well I could but she will either, oh I don't know." Beast Boy said to himself trying to figure out what to do and pacing around his room then hears a knock at the door that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yo Beast Boy, open up" Cyborg said angrily while pounding on the green teens door.

"Hold on Cy" Beast Boy opens the door to find Cyborg with a nasty look on his face. "So what do you want?"

"We have a mission dude, we have been waiting 15 minutes for you man."

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy ran out into the main room to find everyone looking at Beast Boy. Robin looks like he could strangle him right there where he stands, Starfire has a look of concern and Raven gave a look that said 'where the heck were you'. Then the silence was finally broken by Robin. "Ok everyone lets move. Beast Boy, come here now!" Robin said almost yelling at him. "Where were you Beast Boy? Did you even here the alarm?"

"Robin, look, I have been a little distracted." He said in a very sorry tone in his voice. "Where are we headed?"

We're headed downtown, let's go." Both titans went rushing out the doors to catch up with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: The teen titans don't belong to me but the Necromere does.**

Chapter 2: The Necromere

Once they got to their destination, all the titans looked in awe as they see a creature start ripping and tearing apart buildings. A creature destroying buildings isn't what surprised them the most; it was the size of the creature. It was as big as a 5 year old kid. "Does anyone know what that is?" Robin asked in both shock and fear as he saw a few dead bodies and some blood on the streets. "If anyone does know, please tell me."

"Robin, that is an uh, Necromere." Raven said with shock, a lot of fear and unbelief in her voice.

"What now?" Beast Boy asked in confusion and had a good reason to be. "I've heard of a necromancer but not a Necromere." Everyone looked in shock because none of them expected Beast Boy to know anything about anything related to this situation.

"A Necromere is like a Necromancer but there is a difference. You know a necromancer can control the dead and so do Necromere but Necromere can also supposedly control the minds of the living and absorb the power of anything magical if it comes into physical contact. They are invulnerable to all demons and half demons. Oh and if you're not magical they can suck the youth out of you which makes them stronger but Necromeres are just supposed to be a myth. My father was always scared of them. "Raven whispered so that they wouldn't be caught as they were now behind a building. Raven is now paler than usual.

"So how do we defeat this thing Raven?" Robin asked also in a whisper.

"I don't know but I have to leave." Raven said now running. "Oh and don't use your magic, they can sense it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beautiful as you

Back at titans tower, Raven is in her room looking at all her books on mythical creatures when there was a knock at the door. Raven put the books down got up and answered the door.

"Hey raven, you ok?" He asked with a voice full of concern.

"Come in Beast Boy, please come in." Raven said as she started crying not being able to keep it in anymore.

"Raven? Raven, come on don't cry, everything will be ok and that Necromere wont get us though I wish I could make that a promise." Beast Boy said as he put his arm around her trying to comfort her which she accepted gratefully. "Raven I know this is a horrible time but Robin said that you need to come along to help find this thing but you'll be out of sight of the Necromere so that he wont find you. Of course I think Robin is crazy for thinking that you would agree to help fighting. So..." But before he could continue to talk he was cut off by Raven.

"Beast Boy, tell Robin no, if I go the Necromere will be sure to sense me. See there is something that I didn't tell you before and that is that necromeres can sense demons. Beast Boy, if I go I will die no matter what." Raven said now breaking down and crying then falling onto the floor. Beast Boy picked her up and put her on her bed to relax. Seeing that she is crying he sat down next to her and he cuddled with her by turning into a green cat. Raven actually let out a small giggle and pushed the cat onto the bed. Beast Boy turned back into a human with a big grin. "Ok Beast Boy, what is the grin for?"

"I made you giggle Raven. Don't worry I wont tell anyone or blackmail you." That made Raven smile knowing that she wont be bugged about a small giggle from the rest of the team. "Now that you have stopped crying, how come the Necromere will sense you? You said it could only sense you if you use magic." That question made Raven cringe.

"Beast Boy, they have the power to sense demons, why, I am not quite sure myself. Beast Boy was about to ask a question but was cut off by Raven before he could say anything. "I know, how could a demon not know how they are sensed by there enemy." Now Raven was getting more depressed but kept talking anyway hoping that it would help her feel better. "Who am I kidding, they probably don't need to sense demons anyway, were creepy enough to be seen a mile away, and don't say I am not creepy because you even said I am."

That made Beast Boy hurt knowing that he didn't help with the pain so her decided to make up for calling her creepy even if that was a long, long time ago plus this was a good time to tell her how he felt. "Raven I want you to listen to this." All she did was nod to give him the ok. "ok, listen." Then the music started and he cuddled with her.

_From the moment I saw you_

_From the moment I looked into into your eyes_

_There was something about you I knew, I knew_

_That you were a once in a lifetime_

_A treasure near impossible to find_

_And I know how lucky I am to have you_

_Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away_

_The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day_

_And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few_

_But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you_

_I can't believe that I have you_

_I can't believe that you're here in my arms_

_I've been waiting a lifetime for you, for you_

_And I've dreamed about you_

_Pictured in my mind who I would see_

_But I never imagined just how beautiful you'd be_

_Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away_

_The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day_

_And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few_

_But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you_

_Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away_

_The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day_

_And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few_

_But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you_

_But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you_

_From the moment I saw you_

_From the moment I looked into your eyes_

By the end of the song Raven was in tears. "Thank you Beast Boy that really helps but that doesn't change how others see me."

Beast Boy looked at her with a pleased look on her face that made her look like she was glowing though the moonlight coming in from the window helps. "Raven, don't care about what others think of you, I mean look at me?" And again Raven giggled a little which made Beast Boy smile the biggest smile he ever gave.

"You know what your right. Thank you Beast Boy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Raven, goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Finding out more

The next morning all but two of the titans are in the common room waiting for Raven and Beast Boy to find out how to beat the Necromere. In the meantime the titans found something to do. Starfire decided to make a meal that didn't smell very good. If Robin and Cyborg didn't know any better they would have thought she brought in a dumpster, a really big dumpster. Despite the fact that it smelled like a garbage can Robin and Cyborg found something to do. Robin decided that he would do a little training in the common room. After knocking down pots, plates, and some other things he decided to quit training and go play some videogames with Cyborg after grabbing something to plug his nose with but before he got the couch where Cyborg is Starfire grabbed her boyfriend so that they could talk. Then Cyborg spoke up before the two titans could start talking saving Robin from some embarrassing conversation. "Hey Robin, you think they found anything yet?" Cyborg asked hoping that the two other titans would walk into the room to tell them how to defeat the Necromere.

"I should hope so Cyborg, but Raven seemed beyond freaked out about the whole thing, so I would give her some time. Besides I have never seen her so scared before." Secretly Robin did want Raven to hurry up but knew better than to rush her so he let it go.

**In Ravens room**

"Oh come on, where is that stupid book?" Raven said getting frustrated. "We have been looking since 7:00 o'clock, where could the book be? Hey Beast Boy, could you look at my clock and tell me what time it is and have you found anything? When she didn't get an answer she got even more upset. "Beast Boy!"

"Oh, sorry Raven but I think I found the book." At that answer she jumped up ran over to him and took the book from him and started looking through it to make sure it was the book or not and to her relief it was. "So, is it the book or not?"

Raven looked at him with the biggest grin. "I can't believe that I am actually going to say this but Beast Boy you're a genius. Now let's see what this book says." As Raven read she read some things that horrified her, and made her want to barf, luckily she could control herself. "Beast Boy lets go show this to Robin."

**Back in the common room**

Cyborg and Robin were getting bored and went back to talking. "So Robin, how much longer you think they are going to be. I mean come on, we have been up since 7:00 o'clock, and you would think they would have found something by now. What time is it anyway?" Cyborg said getting tired of all the waiting they have been doing.

"It is 12 o'clock Cyborg, wait what?" Robin said doing a double take of the time. "It can't seriously take that long to find a book, can it?"

"Well Raven does have a ton of books but then again does she really have that many?" Then Raven walked into the room with the book in her hands and Beast Boy right behind her.

"Who has how many what?" Raven asked wanting to know who they were talking about.

"Hey Raven, Beast Boy, we were talking about how it could take so long to find a book then thought that you could really have a lot of books but then thought that there is no way you could have that many books that it would take 5 hours of looking through."

Raven and Beast Boy had a look that said 'yeah I/she has that many books.' "You do have that many books?" The three titans asked.

"Yeah I have that many books, though I didn't even think it would take that long. Now on to what we found. First of all the necromeres can teleport between dimensions unless they are locked up in some sort of prison, so they would have to escape to be able to teleport. Second they enjoy eating humans and dri...drink…drinking the victim's blo…blood, so gross, anyway that actually goes for anything with flesh." Raven said completely grossed out and the look the titans gave her they felt the same way. "Oh and they can only be controlled by necromancers unless the necromeres have a special ring on."

"Well, that is the sickest thing I have ever heard. So how do we defeat them Raven?" Robin asked getting impaitient and now grossed out too.

"Well we have two choices, Starfire and Cyborg fight the necromere since I wont have any effect on it and neither of you can come in physical contact without withering away to nothing or we can find a necromancer ally and to be honest with us being down three titans I say we go for finding an ally, what do you say.

"Where do we find a necromancer but Raven if we have to fight I am willing to let you hide so…." Robin started to say until Beast Boy came in. "No Robin she wont do it, she told me to tell you she wont do it." Beast Boy said in a stern, calm voice. Then Robin nodded his head to said thank to Beast Boy for telling him.

**A/N: please review and tell me if I am doing better and thank you for the reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Finding the Necromancers

"Ok Raven, tomorrow we go find a necromancer, that cool?" Robin asked concerned about his friend and wondering if they will make it through this but they were able to live through Trigon but something still didn't feel right.

"Ok Robin, I am just happy to know that I will have my friends here with me and that I know where to find one but I have to find the teleportation spell." Though she was happy that she knows where to find the necromancers she still had a bad feeling about it and it didn't go unnoticed by anyone, especially Beast Boy. "Well I better go look for it now then, goodnight everyone.

"Raven, wait" Beast Boy yelled to her before she left the room. "You sure you want to go find a necromancer tomorrow?" he asked as they walked into her room to look for the spell they will use to get them to their destination the next day.

"Yeah Beast Boy, I am sure I want to go; besides if I don't go how will all of you get back." She said slightly blushing. Lucky for her, her hood is up and her back is turned as she continued to look for the book.

"Yeah well, it still worries me a little. Oh hey is this the spell book?" He asked turning around to face Raven to show her the book he picked up.

"Have you been in my room before without asking me other than the time when you went into my mind, because you're finding my books faster than me and that just doesn't seem right meaning how I always read and other than when you found my other book you have never even touched a book, have you?" She was now getting curious and wanted to know more about Beast Boy.

"I can't say that I really read but more or less skim through books when nobody is around especially Cyborg and Robin, I know they would make fun of me." He said with a sheepish grin on his face until he started talking about Cyborg and Robin because that made him slightly depressed. "Please don't tell anyone that I read books." He said pleading her not to tell.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." As soon as she said this Beast Boy gave this biggest grin and hugged her. "You're welcome Beast Boy, now you go to bed while I meditate and get ready for tomorrow ok."

"Ok, bye Raven and goodnight." Then before Raven could say goodnight back he was gone. The next morning all but Raven were in the common room eating breakfast and talking until Raven walked into the room yawning. "Ok everyone I am ready to take everyone." So everyone walked to the center of the room when a big crash was heard so Raven quickly said the spell while there was still dust from the crash and they disappeared and in the tower was the necromere.

Once they landed Raven was sure to tell them that they needed to whisper in order to not be spotted. "Ok, uh Raven, where are we?" Beast Boy and Cyborg asked at the same time. The place sky is a dark grey and a dark blue. The ground is dirt and metal to make the ground hard. The trees are all dead with spiders everywhere and dead bushes everywhere and one big building about 1 mile away from where they landed. The building has lights all over the place and looks like the building hasn't been taken care of for years.

"This is a place called Necro prison, if you're wondering why it is called that; let me explain, you see, like earth there are bad and good Necromeres and Necromancers. This is the prison the bad necros are sent to; also in case you're wondering a necro is just a way to say necromere and necromancer at the same time or separately. We are on the planet called Necro, like that's a surprise." Raven said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Everyone get down and be quite." The titans jumped into a bush just as a necromancer walked by. The titans all calmed down once the Necromancer walked past them but got nervous once he turned his head. They grew nervous as the necro started to search the bush thinking he saw something and indeed did feel something but that something pulled him in then Raven spoke. "Hi were…" She was cut off as soon as the necro started talking. "Raven, is that you?" Raven looked at him closer and saw that she knew him. "Epeeon? Is that you? I thought you were dead."

Epeeon then decided to explain. "Yes Raven, I was supposed to be dead but I got away."

**Flashback**

_Raven was running from a war that was going on between the necromancers and Trigon.(_Before he was banished)_ Raven was then caught running_ _by her father and so Raven decided to help as much as she didn't want to. Then she was grabbed by the general. "Please don't hurt me I don't want to fight." Tears started running down the little girls eyes._

"_Don't worry lets get you out of here, oh and my name is Epeeon." "Hi my name is Raven." Unfortunately a necromere saw this and told someone what he saw and they went and caught up to them. "General what do you think you are doing, kill the demon and we will look past this incident."_

_On the other side of the battle the general was watching everything and then saw Raven running and trying to refuse to battle but unfortunately her dad caught her running and told her to stay and fight. Then Epeeon saw the tears in her eyes and ran to grab her and take her away from the battle now realizing that not all demons want to destroy things._

"_No she isn't evil, she doesn't want to fight." He said hopping to convince them not to kill her. "Grab him and let the girl go."_

_At that moment they started fighting and Epeeon was lucky enough to get away in the 20 minutes they were fighting. He ran and ran until he fainted._

**End Flashback**

After the story Epeeon explained a little more. "So that's all I can remember of that and if you're wondering; yes I was helped by someone." Then they heard someone yelling. Epeeon jumped out of the bushes.

"Epeeon what are you doing?" Moarc asked

"Ok guys, get out here." Then all the titans jumped out of the bush.

"Hi who are you?" Raven and the others asked at the same time.

"I am Moarc and who are you five?" He asked

"We are the titans and we came to get some help. We have a necromere on our world and we need help to get rid of it."

"One of you is a demon, huh?" He asked obviously already knowing the answer. "That would be why you came to us for help?"

"Yep that's why, so will you help us?"

"Fine but just to get that necromere back in jail."

"Thank you so much." All the titans said at the same time grateful they said yes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would of hade the last chapter up earlier but my computer blew a fuse and I couldn't post it for a while. Sorry**

Chapter 6: The battle

Once the titans got back to the tower with the necromancers, the tower was practically destroyed. They all looked in awe at their tower. The towers windows are broken; there are holes in the floor and the ceiling. Their equipment is destroyed to the point of not being able to fix any of it, there rooms were all trashed so bad that it looked like a hurricane came through and their clothes and everything they had in their rooms were scattered all over the place. All the titans went to where the front window would be so that they could look at the city but looked down to the ocean first to see blood just floating in the water and a body that they couldn't make out because of the blood on its body. The titans and necros all ran down to see who the body belonged to. Once they got down there, they saw Aqualad laying there dead on the ground and covered in blood. All of titans, after giving their respects ran to the T-car which surprisingly was the only thing in the tower left standing. Once everyone that couldn't fly was in the car they headed off toward the city. They got to the city about 2 minutes later and saw the one thing that they hoped not to see, the city covered in bodies and blood on the buildings which were destroyed. As they kept walking they heard a scratchy voice from above. "So you brought some Necromancers with you to stop me. Pathetic, besides they can't help you, I have the Ring of Control, and with it they have no power to stop me." After the little speech he swooped down grabbed Raven and ran off but in the process brought the dead back to life to fight them off.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled to the team. "You two take control of some of them and help fight."

"Sorry we can't take control. You see, the necro who has the Ring of Control is the only one that control them if that's what help bring the dead back to life in the first place." Both the necromancers said regretfully. "But if you can break the ring then everyone he killed and everything he destroyed will return to normal but until then there isn't anything we can do, we are truly sorry."

"Then can you two take care of the dead while my team takes the necromere?" All they did was give him a nod and ran off to help with the fight. "Ok team, forget the dead, our target is the necromere!" He yelled to his team then ran off in the direction of the necromere.

**In a alley not to far away**

"Ok Raven, it's your time to die." Then the necromere thought for a minute and got an idea. "On second thought you are going to help me kill your friends."

"If you think I would help you kill my friends then you must be nuts." She said in a calm but angry tone then spit on his face.

"Oh but you wont have a choice in the matter." He then placed his hand on her head and took control and let her keep her powers. "Now Raven, when they get here wait for me to get you so hide until then." She nodded and ran off to hide. As soon as she hid the titans arrived. "Well hello titans, so nice of you to join me."

"Cut the crap and tell us what you did with Raven!" Robin demanded but didn't get anything but a maniacal laugh. "What's so funny and who rescued you and gave you that ring!" Robin yelled getting frustrated.

"Robin, so quick to get to the answer but I will amuse you. First of all the person who rescued me is for me to know and you to find out, second of all the person who gave me the ring is my master who is the same person that rescued me. As for Raven, well you'll see soon enough."

"Tell us where Raven is now!" Beast Boy now getting frustrated with him

"Ok, ok, if you must know, Raven come here." As he said this she came out of hiding. "Raven, attack them and don't leave any alive." He commanded and the battle began.

"Raven what are you doing?" Raven didn't answer but just kept attacking them. "Fine Raven, if that is how you want it then fine." Beast Boy said now in tears. Then he turned into a Pterodactyl and attacked from the air but was blocked by a shield then grabbed and thrown into Cyborg who was about to blast her from below. Then Robin attacked with swift kicks and jabs but blocked every time and landed on the ground to take a smaller breather which was a mistake because Raven used her black aura on his arm, swung him into Starfire sending her flying into the wall of a building, then Raven threw him into Beast Boy and Cyborg then twisting his arm back and breaking it then twisting it in a different direction breaking his arm in a different place then threw Robin into the wall of a building with tremendous force causing his arm bone to break the skin and cause blood to rush out of the wounded area. "Titans destroy the ring" He then fell into unconsciousness. Beast Boy then turned into a T-Rex and charged past raven turned around in front of the necromere and waited. Raven saw and took two parts of a building and Beast Boy jumped out of the way and turned into a fly barely missing the debree but unfurtanantly Raven blocked the attack but the blast form the debree hitting the shield caused the necromere to fly back hit a building and the ring broke as his hand hit the wall causing Raven to fall out of the sky a few seconds later, the city to go back to normal and people to wonder the streets again not knowing why they were all in one area but continued on there way. Robin now waking up found his arm fixed and sighed knowing that they won the fight. Then the necromancers appeared and grabbed the necromere and said thank you to the titans and returned to their home planet. The titans then headed home.

Once they got home Raven spoke up. "Thank you everyone for the help and for understanding."

"Hey, Raven." Beast Boy said "Can we head to your room? He asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure Beast Boy." They both then headed to her room

"Raven, you remember the song I played for you?" She nodded. "Other than saying that you're beautiful, did you catch the other meaning of it." To Beast Boy's Dissapointment she shook her head no. "Then allow me to tell you. You see, I meant it when I said that you're beautiful but I was also trying to say that I love you. I just didn't Know how to say it." The next thing they knew they were kissing. After the kiss Raven also said. "I love you too Beast Boy." Then without thinking they kissed again.

**The End**


End file.
